<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin Who? by RedJumper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647028">Merlin Who?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper'>RedJumper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, Dialogue-Only, M/M, mentions/allusions to sex/sexual roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a sword."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna stab you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merlin Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own characters.<br/>Prompt #6 on otp 30 day thing - cosplaying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did I agree to this again?"</p>
<p>"I promised you could fuck me."</p>
<p>"I'm in a fucking elf costume."</p>
<p>"You have a sword."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna stab you."</p>
<p>"An assault against a federal agent is a crime."</p>
<p>"Abby will cover for me."</p>
<p>"No she won't."</p>
<p>"Ducky will cover for me."</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"Ziva owns me a favour so she'll kill you and then Jimmy will help me dispose of the body."</p>
<p>"See that would work-"</p>
<p>"I know I'm genius, you don't have to remind me."</p>
<p>"I'm not, you're head already too big-"</p>
<p>"That's not the only thing that's too-"</p>
<p>"But your plan not going to work."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, whys that McSmartyPants."</p>
<p>"That's terrible. And because your body disposer is currently over there holding a baby Jack Jack while dread as Mr Incredible."</p>
<p>"Dammit Jimmy."</p>
<p>"You still have Ziva. Maybe Mossad has a secret graveyard somewhere."</p>
<p>"Gibbs."</p>
<p>"Gibbs isn't going to help you, Tony."</p>
<p>"No. Gibbs."</p>
<p>"Gibbs? Oh, Gibbs."</p>
<p>"Kiss me."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable and have you met our boss, he gets uncomfortable when even the slightest hint of feel-"</p>
<p>"There, he's gone. Also don't take advice from Captain American movies."</p>
<p>"It was a good movie."</p>
<p>"It was terrible."</p>
<p>"Why is Gibbs here?"</p>
<p>"Abby's here"</p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>"I just do."</p>
<p>"You have magic powers now?"</p>
<p>"I got you in a elf costume with the promise of sex, I am goddamn Merlin."</p>
<p>"Just know I hate that I'm attracted to you while you're dressed like that."</p>
<p>"So roleplaying as pirates is out then."</p>
<p>"I didn't think you would go through with it."</p>
<p>"I really wanted you to wear that."</p>
<p>"I am not having sex with you as a fucking snowelf."</p>
<p>"Sure, you aren't."</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"I'm not going to be able to make fun of you for playing this game anymore."</p>
<p>"Mmh, wanna walk my plank again?"</p>
<p>"That's terrible and you say I'm not the funny one."</p>
<p>"You aren't the funny-"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>